The Downfall of Mary Sue
by Cat McDougall
Summary: We hate the Mary Sues. We all do. So here is her downfall.


**Disclaimer:** Valdemar. Velgarth, Heralds, Companions etc are all owned by M. Lackey

**A/N:** This is a parody. It is supposed to make fun of things. Don't take it seriously folks. Thanks to **etcetera-cat, Shahanna, Darkfyre, Mahthran and Konitsu** for their help.

This is a parody. It is supposed to make fun of things. Don't take it seriously folks. Thanks to and for their help.

The downfall of MarySue

Mary was perfect in every way. Her ebony locks fell to her waist, never a hair out of place. She was the belle of the Court. Every male around, including the ever present Heralds, all but swooned at her feet. Her smile was compared daily by the Bardic students to a flash of sunshine on a gloomy day.

Now she swept through the Royal Gardens, her dress making not a sound. Though the grass was damp, her very expensive velvet slippers showed no sign of having been put through the damp grass. A light breeze stirred the leaves of nearby trees, but left her hair untouched, the heavy locks lying in perfect waves down her back.

She had just left her suitors, the group all protesting heavily that she must not leave their presence. Mary was the light of their lives, only her presence brightened their day. Truly, she hated to leave them but a Royal summons was nothing to be ignored. A confidante of the current young King, she was often to be found at his side, steadying him with her innumerable advice and gentle words. Even the Monarch's Own bowed to her wisdom.

Turning her head, the sunlight outlining her perfect profile, she watched with an amused, gentle smile as the companion foals played under the watchful eyes of their dams. Mary chuckled at their antics and continued on her way, her light footsteps leaving no impressions in the springy grass.

She moved with the controlled movements of a seasoned fighter. Her father had had a blade in her hand before she was a week old. Taking lessons very early, she could defeat even the present Weaponsmstress. Mary was often called upon to teach the younger children. Her Gift of Empathy allowed her to soothe their fears and her gentleness with them made her a favorite.

Knocking lightly on the door, she let herself into the Royal Suite and smiled gently to the very harried looking King. Performing a perfect curtsey, she took his hand, hers devoid of any calluses and her nails trimmed perfectly. She settled next to him on the couch, taking his hands between her own, extending her Empathy to calm him. "Come now, it cannot be that bad." She said gently, to her dear and great friend.

He sighed and looked at her, his eyes filled with soul deep pain. "It is that bad," he told her, his voice quavering with pain and loss. "I must marry, for the good of the Kingdom, yet the one I wish to marry, the one who holds my heart cannot be my bride."

Mary sucked in a breath, her Empathy telling her just whom he wanted. She blushed becomingly, lowering her eyes in modesty, unable to deny the King what he wanted. "For the good of Valdemar, you must do as you must," she told him bracingly, her own heart aching at the thought of him holding someone else close in the dark of night. She held her King as he cried for their mutual loss.

She truly loved him. Their lifebond had been growing for so long, so slowly that she ached to think of him with another. For the good of Valdemar, she would let him go. Never would she deny the kingdom what it needed.

After letting her love, and lifebonded cry himself out, she put him to bed, a deep lingering kiss their only form of acknowledgement of their bond. Silently, she let herself out. Listening to the bells toll the time, she turned back to the Mage Work rooms. A light weight settled onto her shoulder and she reached up to stroke the bright plumage of her firebird-bondbird, Sparkle. A dark shape slipped out of bushes. Waist-high on her, her opposite hand dropped onto the ChangeWolf's large head. _:Good hunting Fluffy:_ She asked him gently.

The massive canine licked her hand, gently, glad to have a friend who'd saved him from the evil Bloodmage that had held him captive. _:Not nearly as successful as when you come with me.:_ He told her.

It had been to her great delight that she had been the one to find that not only were ChangeWolves _not_ the ravening beasts that most portrayed them as, but were also as intelligent as any _kyree_ and as gentle as a kitten. She had rescued the poor Fluffy from an evil Bloodmage as she'd led a group of Tayledras Scouts on a foray.

Opening the doors to the Mage Work Rooms, she let Fluffy slip in before her, smiling as his nails clicked against the stone floor. Sparkle nuzzled her cheek chirping to her gently. She reached up to scratch the bird once again, letting him settle onto his perch in the Work Room, waiting for her student.

Tayledras trained and an Adept-level mage, she often took students and gave them the extra training they needed, while the other teachers were busy. She took the most problematic students, always able to help them along and contain any accidents. As Fluffy laid down near the wall, the door creaked open and in walked the poor timid girl that was her first lesson of the day.

Mary smiled warmly at the girl, gently soothing her fears and began the lesson, both Fluffy and Sparkle watching from their spots.

-

She dismissed her final student of the day, the boy walking with a much more confident step now that she had taken time to work with him. Opening the door, she was glad to see the sun was still out. Smiling she led Fluffy back outside, Sparkle riding her shoulder once more, the bird's magnificent tail blending with her hair and highlighting the ebony locks. Settling herself on a bench, the firebird fluttered to a tree that swayed slightly in a warm breeze. Mary began humming a small tune, careful to keep her Bardic Gift under control. She had no need of it here, alone.

_:Such a beautiful voice. It seems so wrong to keep it confined.: _The gentle wisp of a thought came to Mary as beside her a patch of dappled sunlight flickered slightly and resolved into a very feline shape_. :So beautiful, Mary. Why do you keep it under such tight control:_

Mary smiled and stopped her humming to reach over and begin petting the large firecat. "Because, my lovely Solarus, sometimes even the most powerful Gift can get in the way of your enjoyment of a song." She scolded gently.

The firecat began to purr and laid down on the bench beside her beautiful responsibility. _:You are wise beyond your years, Mary. What would this world be without you:_

Mary chuckled gently and continued petting her firecat. "This world would get along quite well without me, Solarus. You know that."

Fluffy raised his head from where he had been lounging in the late afternoon sunlight. _:She is also modest, Solarus. Far too modest.:_

Mary blushed prettily at their praise, glad to have such fine friends on such a wonderful afternoon.

Suddenly, her eyes went distant and she sighed heavily standing. Her vision of a month before was coming to pass and soon the Death Bell would sound its ominous tones. She'd known, seeing off one of the interning Heralds that the young man would not be coming back. Mary had been the one to see him off, gently squeezing his hand and easing his nervousness as he and his Companion trotted out the gates.

She began making her way towards the Grove as from it the Bell began its ominous tolling. She sighed and knew her skills as a MindHealer would be needed, tonight and for quite a time to come. The Herald who had died had been well loved. As she entered the Grove, the Companions followed her footsteps. From the Collegium all those Trainees above third year and the Heralds came to the Grove, most with tears on their faces and all showing distress at the news that a fellow Herald had died.

Mary began walking amongst them as they came into the Grove, all leaning against their Companions, trying to draw comfort from their presence. A kind word here, a gentle hug, or hand squeeze there and she began trying to ease the grief weighing down on every Herald here.

The sun had long since gone to it's nightly rest when the last Herald finally left the Grove and Mary. Finally, she let her own sparkling tears of grief fall. She knelt in the dewed grass, uncaring of the droplets the clung to her expensive dress and bowed her head, weeping.

A soft gentle glow began to surround her and then enveloped the tower, bringing a ringing, not from the Death Bell, but somewhere… _Else_. Mary, feeling the amounts of magic battering at her shields, looked up, tears sparkling in the bright light. She pulled her self-embroidered handkerchief from one of the hidden pockets of her dress and dabbed at her eyes, drying the tears that still ran down her cheeks.

Slowly, she began tightening her hold on the ley, Fluffy coming to her side, hackles raised and growling. Sparkle landed on her shoulder, his head cocked as they stared into the light. Mary let the energy she had gathered go and smiled, knowing what she was seeing. She held out a hand as from the center of the light a figure formed and began walking towards her. The stallion snuffled her hand gently and looked into her eyes. Sapphire blue and gentle lavender met and held for a timeless moment.

_:I am a Groveborn, Mary. I have come just for you. Sent from Those Who Watch to be yours and only yours. My name is Krinel, Mary and I Choose you.:_ Mary Felt his love and caring for her draw her deep into his soul and the Bond form between them.

Beside him, Solarus appeared a grin on her feline face, seeing her love find another who loved her enough to be worthy. Mary knelt down, one hand staying on Krinel's neck and scratched the firecat, smiling beatifically. Standing once more, she walked around to the side of the new Companion. Vaulting lightly, she settled, sidesaddle on Krinel's back, wrapping her fingers in his mane.

The stallion moved out, slowly, with a light spring to his step, showing off the beautiful woman on his back. All the other Companions looked around as they stepped from the Grove. They came up to them sharing whickers and nuzzles with Krinel. Mary laughed, the sound tinkling on the air as she scratched the others gently.

Heralds began coming from where they had gone to grieve, all smiling, some with tears of joy, instead of tears of grief on their faces. Even the King came, to give her a hand down from her Companion's back. As the Herald's looked, the air seemed to crackle around them, between them for a moment. Then the moment was gone and Mary was whisked away to begin her training as a Herald.

The next morning, Mary woke, Fluffy sleeping near her feet, Sparkle on his perch and her arm over a dozing, purring Solarus. _:Good morning, all of you.:_ She sent to all of them. Sparkle crooned, false sparks falling from his tail. Fluffy yawned as she moved from the bed, to brush her hair slowly. Solarus stretched slightly and twitched an ear, none of them quite awake yet.

Outside, the morning bells rang as she dressed for class. In Companion's Field, Krinel was soaking up the early morning sunshine. _:Bright morning to you, Chosen:_ He said cheerily. She smiled into the mirror after pinning her hair up.

With her friends following her, she headed down the stairs, to speak to the Housekeeper. She still had Mage students to teach and would hate to see them neglected because of her new status. Knocking lightly on the door, she stepped inside and smiled warmly at the aging Housekeeper, Mira. "Good morning!" She greeted the woman.

Mira, a no nonsense woman, looked up from her paper-strewn desk and nodded sharply to Mary. "Good, you're here." She said briskly. She eyed the animals with a frown and picked up a paper from her desk. "Firstly, your friends will not be following you to class or chores. Secondly, here is your list of chores and schedule of classes."

Mary stared at the woman in shock. "Chores? But I have classes to teach!"

Mira shook her head. "Not any longer. Students do not teach classes. You'll report for chores and classes like any other Trainee."

Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't just abandon all she had been doing for something so mundane as _chores_. There was also her life bonded who would need her at times. How could they expect her to just abandon things? "I have other duties…" She began only to be cut off by the very brisk Mira.

"Your duties are here now. You have classes and chores like any other Trainee." She said decisively. She pointed to Fluffy and Sparkle. "You two go on, she has work to do." Much to Mary's shock, both disappeared out of the room at the woman's command. Now the woman's gaze settled on Solarus. "Unless she has some divine need of you, you shouldn't follow her about either."

Solarus eyed Mary and made a fluid movement that suggested a shrug, before leaping into a patch of weak sunlight and disappearing. Mary gaped at the sunlight in shock. In the space a few moments, she had just been blithely abandoned by her entire group. She blindly took the paper Mira handed her and looked down at it with a grimace. "Dishes? But… my work!"

Mira pointed to the door. "Chores."

And so came to pass the downfall of MarySue….


End file.
